


Dance, My Dear

by fairyeyes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: An arm slung over Changmin’s shoulder, and not surprising enough, it was Yoochun.





	

**Dance, My Dear**

 

Shim Changmin always felt awkward at the company parties Dong Bang Shin Ki had to attend. Perhaps it was because older people who tried to look young surrounded him. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t allowed to drink any of the alcohol to **make** it fun.

He wondered where the rest of his bandmates went. He thought he saw Jaejoong and Yunho sneak off somewhere and Junsu probably cornered the token soccer player and was currently chatting their ears off. Yoochun was sure to be where the ladies where. Changmin sighed. He wanted to at least be with Yoochun. Jaejoong was boring for being as pretty as he was and Yunho… well, he was just too laid back. Junsu was nowhere to be found but Changmin knew he would be bored with the soccer talk. Yoochun was one who could make up jokes and make things less awkward. Somehow.

So he decided to be a wallflower. A younger lady soon came up to him and smiled innocently to him and asked him if he wanted a glass of champagne. Changmin politely declined. He didn’t trust women, most especially Cassiopeia, with his drinks. However, he was never one to reject some sort of company. After he declined he asked her if she too was enjoying the party. The young woman politely chuckled and lied straight through her teeth.

“I am! My mother is the one who organized this party,” she said. Changmin nodded politely and asked general questions about her family, herself, and her goals.

“My goals, well,” she seemed to shyly turn away. “I’d like to attend one of your concerts.” Changmin wanted to roll his eyes.

_How many times have I heard that before?_ He thought but instead he said, “Maybe you can one day. We’re starting another tour soon. Be sure to tell your friends!” He was sure Lee Soo Man would be proud of his promotion skills. The young woman nodded and smiled brighter.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want a glass of champagne?” she offered once more. Changmin shook his head.  
  
”I’m pretty sure.”

An arm slung over Changmin’s shoulder, and not surprising enough, it was Yoochun. He looked a little sloshed and winked at the young woman as he made a mumbling comment about her new boots? Boobs? Changmin wasn’t sure, but it was funny.

She looked slightly uncomfortable and made up an excuse to leave the drunken man and the bored one.

Yoochun kept his weight on Changmin’s shoulder. “We should dance,” he whispered in his ear. Maybe it was the heat of the alcohol that made his ear and stomach feel that tingle. Whatever it was, it should go away.

“Eh?” Changmin said.  
  
Yoochun just laughed as he pulled himself off and wandered off somewhere else. All Changmin could think about was Yoochun’s request to dance. He wasn’t the type to say that, but then he was probably just getting himself drunk.

Either way, explaining Yoochun’s conduct to the girl’s mother and their managers sure made the party a bit more interesting.


End file.
